


One Step Closer

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Series: Red Camaro [6]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Part 6 in the Red Camaro series-<br/>It's finally here, Charlie and Bass's wedding day. But when the day starts off with the groom missing will they really be able to make it down the aisle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, what you've all been waiting for...maybe, I really have no idea what you've been waiting for, I could be completely wrong here...
> 
> Anyhoo...This is number 6 in the Red Camaro series, I hope you like this first chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own precious little in this world, and saddly none of that includes Revolution...or David Lyons...or Billy Burk. But I would gladly take any of them.

Charlie paced. She hadn't seen him in more than a day. That's the longest she's gone since she moved in with him right after Christmas, and she didn't like it.

She was in a big white tent, set up as her changing room, and she was barefoot and in her shorts and a tank top.

"Charlie," her mother said. "You need to calm down and put your dress on." She said.

Nodding her head with a sigh, Charlie knew her mother was right. "Yeah ok." She said as she went to the garment bag and unzipped it.

Her dress was perfect. It was fate that she find it. It was in the first shop that she had looked and within a half hour she had found it.

The skirt fell right above her knees and the long, off the shoulder, sleeves where beautiful. She fingered the lace as she pulled it from the bag and turned to Rachel. She smiled. "Help me?" she asked as she held the dress out.

Just as Rachel was reaching out to take the dress, the flap on the tent opened and Danny walked in. "Mom, a minute?" he asked and Rachel smiled at Charlie. "I'll be right back." She reassured.

Charlie hung the dress back up on the post where the bag hung and watched as her mother and brother walked back out through the flap.

"What!?" she heard her mother's voice, the note of panic obvious.

Charlie rushed to the front of the tent and ripped the flap back. "What, what?" She asked. "What's going on?" she asked, fearing the worst.

Rachel turned to her and forced a smile as Danny groaned and hung his head. "Nothing's going on sweetheart." Rachel said. "Everything is fine."

Charlie looked past her mother at Danny. He looked up at her and she knew, she didn't know what she knew, but she knew something. "What is it?" she asked.

Danny sighed. "Don't freak out, but Bass isn't here."

Charlie frowned. "What do you mean, not here?" she asked. "He was here a couple of hours ago."

Danny nodded. "I know, but his tent is empty and nobody knows where he is."

Charlie shook her head. "No this can't be right. Where's Miles, have you asked him?"

Danny nodded again. "He's the one that told me Bass was missing."

"Missing?" she asked as she placed a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out through her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She shook her head. "Did anyone try calling him?" she asked, hoping that someone had just spaced that simple task and they would get to the bottom of this situation quickly.

Danny reached into his pocket and held up Bass's phone. "Yeah, found this in his tent."

"Ok so he's not here. His car is gone?" Charlie asked and Danny nodded. "Alright, and he doesn't have his phone." She shook her head. "This isn't what it looks like, he wouldn't just…he wouldn't." she said, still shaking her head.

Miles chose that moment to walk up and sighed when he saw Charlie, before glaring at Danny. "What part of 'don't let Charlie know' did you not get?"

Danny looked at Rachel. "It wasn't me." He said.

Charlie waved her hand, cutting off Rachels reply. "It doesn't matter, what matters is finding out where he is." She said. "Because obviously something happened, because he didn't just leave me." She said, glaring at them each in turn before turning and storming back into the tent.

Miles sighed in exasperation. "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him." He said before stalking off in the other direction.

Danny and Rachel each looked at the other before turning and going in opposite directions. Rachel after Charlie and Danny after Miles.

Rachel walked into the tent and found Charlie pulling her shoes on. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Charlie looked at her mother. "I'm going to go find him, what do you think I'm doing?" she asked. "Something must have happened, because he wouldn't do this to me. Even if he decided this wasn't what he wanted, he would tell me, he wouldn't just take off."

Rachel nodded, knowing Charlie was right, that just wasn't Bass's style. "Miles and Danny will find him, you and I need to stay here and make sure that your guest don't leave or cause a panic in the meantime." Rachel said.

Charlie nodded and sighed. She knew Rachel was right. She needed to let Miles handle this, he would be able to get to the bottom of everything.

He would find out where Sebastian was.

…..

Sebastian was about six miles down the road, staring at his flat tire as if he could will it to hold air and get him back to where he needed to be.

He hadn't run out on her. It was actually the opposite. He had gone out to get her something, a surprise.

They were getting married a little ways down the road from that old diner, in a big open meadow, and he had gone to get her a burger and a bottle of coke. A reminder of where it all started for them, and he got a flat on his way back.

Completely unlike him, he didn't have a jack in his trunk, and his phone seemed to be missing. So here he stood, looking at the tire, knowing he was going to have to walk the six miles back. He only hoped Miles found his note, because the last thing he wanted was for Charlie to get worried.

….

About two miles down the road he saw a car approaching and raised his arms to flag it down. He smiled when he saw Miles in the driver's seat and Danny beside him.

"Hey." He said as Miles climbed out. "I'm so glad to see you."

Miles didn't say a word as he walked closer. "I'm going to be very calm here, and give you one chance," he said holding up on finger. "to explain what is going on here." He said.

"Whoa Miles buddy." He said as he raised his hands. "I got a flat, it's not that big of a deal." He said looking at his watch. "We still have plenty of time."

Miles took a breath and let it out slowly. "Where have you been?" he asked, still sounding calm, and Bass was starting to think it was too calm.

He frowned. "Did you get my note?" he asked.

Miles raised his brows. "What note?"

"The note I left on the table in the tent." Bass said. "Letting you know I was going to get something for Charlie, and would be back soon?" he said.

Miles shook his head. "There was no note in the tent." He said, starting to lose some of the calm.

Bass shrugged. "I'm sorry man but I left a note. Then I got a flat and didn't have a jack or my phone." He explained.

Danny, who had gotten out of the car to join them held out his phone. "Found this in your tent, but no note."

Bass reached out and took the phone. "I don't know what happened to it, but can you give me a lift back to my car and help me change a tire so we can get back to the wedding?" he asked and Miles nodded. "Yeah."

Miles and Danny both watched at Bass got into Miles car, not realizing the amount of panic he had caused.

Miles turned to Danny. "I still might kill him, and just let Charlie kill me afterwards." He said and Danny laughed, feeling some of the tension leave his body.

…..

They got back to the meadow and Danny headed straight for Charlie's tent while Miles and Bass headed for his.

Danny was surprised to find Charlie standing right outside her tent talking to their Great Aunt Debra with a smile on her face.

He went up to them and stole Charlie away. "He's here, everything is fine, it was a communication error, everything is alright now."

He watched Charlie smile, a real one this time and he saw her visibly relax. "See," she said. "I told you he wouldn't leave me."

Danny shook his head and smiled at her. "No, he wouldn't." he said, knowing it was true.

Charlie lightly pushed him back towards the tent flap. "Alright, I need you to go and I need mom to come, so we can get me hitched." She said. All trace of her earlier worry gone.

Bass was here, there was no need for worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tonight is a sad night. I just finished watching the last episode of Revolution. but I have no doubt in my mind that it will get relocated and picked up somewhere else. We just have to have faith in our show and keep the #RelocateRevolution campaign going strong!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and/or reviewed! you guys rock!

"So you tried to bail out huh?"

Bass turned around and raised his brow at Monica who had just barged into his tent. "Um, hi. No actually, I didn't, that was a big misunderstanding."

Monica nodded. "Yeah, very big. I went to find the bouquet that had been misplaced and came back to find out that you were back before I even knew you were gone. Everyone had kind of freaked out for a minute."

Bass frowned. "Wait, Charlie thought I left her?" he said, the worry thick in his voice.

Monica smirked. "Actually no, she was worried something had happened to you, she said you would never just leave." She walked to him, stopping when she stood right in front of him, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's way too good for you." She said, making him smile. "Be good to her, she has a lot of faith in you."

Bass nodded. "You're right, and I will be." He said, knowing it was true. She was too good for him, but he would spend the rest of his life doing whatever he needed to do, to make sure she was happy.

…..

"You can't go in there, she's in her dress you can't see her until she walks down that aisle." Rachel's voice carried from outside Charlie's tent and she smile when she realized Bass must be outside.

She went to the closed tent flap. "Mom, can you give us a minute? Please?" she said. "I'll keep the tent closed, and he can stay out there."

Rachel sighed. "Fine, but I won't be far." She said, and Charlie knew her finger was point straight at Bass, she had that tone in her voice Charlie had heard her whole life.

"Charlotte?" Bass said with his hand pressing against the closed flap.

Charlie smiled and pressed her hand against his, wishing the canvas wasn't in-between them. "Sebastian." She said; her smile in her voice.

"I'm sorry I worried you, that was the last thing I wanted to do." He said. "I would nev-" he was cut off when Charlie interrupted him.

"I know you wouldn't. I didn't think you would." She said, her hand slipping through the opening of the tent to grab ahold of his. She squeezed his hand and smiled when he gently squeezed back.

"I love you, you know." She said.

Bass chuckled. "Yeah I kind of had a feeling." He said and she rolled her eyes.

He sighed as he slipped his hand from hers. "Your mother is glaring at me, I think it's time we put this chat on hold, we both have somewhere to be in a little while." He said.

Charlie smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see her. "That's right, I almost forgot." She said and he laughed.

"I guess I'll see you out there." She said. "I'll be the one in white."

Bass chuckled. "Shouldn't be too hard to spot you then." He said. "I love you, I'll see you soon."

…..

Rachel came back in a moment later to help her finish her hair. Charlie watched her in the mirror for a moment. "Mom?" she asked, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Rachel replied as she placed a bobby pin in her hair.

Charlie shrugged a little. "Do you ever wish Miles had asked you to marry him? You guys have been together for a long time, has it ever come up?"

Rachel stood behind Charlie, her hands on Charlie's shoulders, and she looked at her in the mirror with a soft smile on her face. "Once actually."

She chuckled. "He asked me, but he didn't really mean it at the time."

Charlie raised her brows. "What happened?" surprised she had never heard this story.

"It was about six months after your dad died." She said, her smile fading slightly. "At the time, I thought it was too soon for us to be together. Miles asked if I would feel better about it if we got married, and I called him a jackass and didn't speak to him for another two months." Rachel said and shrugged. "And that was the only time it was mentioned in the last ten years."

Charlie could picture that clearly in her head, it sounded so much like them. "Have you ever thought about asking him?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, but at this point I don't think it really matters for us." She said and Charlie raised her brows. Rachel shrugged one shoulder. "I don't think marriage would make a different for he and I, I think at this point in our lives we're stuck with each other." She said with a smile.

Charlie laughed and stood up turning to her mother. "Well I for one am glad that the jackass got you to come around." She said. "You both make each other happy, and that's all that matters to me."

Rachel reached out and pulled Charlie to her, hugging her tightly. "I love you sweetheart." She said and Charlie smiled. "I love you too mom."

Rachel sighed and pulled back. "Alright, let's go get you married off now."

Charlie laughed again. "Thank you." She said and Rachel raised her brows "For what?" she asked.

Charlie reached out and grabbed her hand. "Making me laugh instead of cry."

Rachel squeezed her hand. "I'm your mom, I will always try to keep you from tears."

…

"What is wrong with this thing?" Bass said as he tossed his tie away.

Miles smirked and picked it back up and laid it on the table. "Don't wear it, you don't need it."

Bass turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Miles sighed. "Unlike you I actually listen." He said and Bass frowned. "Charlie likes you better without the tie." He said.

Bass raised a brow. "How do you know?" he asked, this was news to him.

Miles shrugged. "I heard her and Rachel talking, she said she likes your neck or something." He said with a grimace. "I'm not talking about this." He said.

Bass chuckled and nodded. "Alright, thanks for letting me know, now let's drop it." He said.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his mouth and once again Miles smirked. "Nervous?" he asked.

Bass shook his head. "No not at all." He said and shrugged. "Anxious I guess." He smiled at Miles. "I can't wait to be married to her." he chuckled. "Did you ever think that I would actually be getting married?"

Miles shook his head with a chuckle. "No I didn't. Especially not to my very own niece." He said and Bass smiled. "But I'm happy for you, both of you."

Bass smiled and placed a hand on Miles shoulder. "Thank you brother." He said as he pulled him closer for a quick hug.

Miles patted him on the back and pulled away, but kept a hand on his arm. "And remember, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." He said.

Bass nodded and Miles smile. "Alright then, we have a wedding to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had to throw in the bit about his neck because David Lyons has given me a new love of V-necks and open collar. That little hollow of his throat, that little spot? I just want to touch it! lol I love it!
> 
> Anyone who reads Not A Bad Thing, I will be working on chapter 5 of that tonight and hope to have it finished and ready to post tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the shortest chapter, out of all 6 of these stories...but I felt like this was a great place to end it. I hope you like it.

Her mother was seated already, as was all the guests and her brother. Miles waited, smiling at her from behind the dressing screens they had set up to block the view so she could stay hidden from everyone until she stepped into the aisle.

"You ready for this kid?" Miles asked. "We can still get out of here, make a run for it, you don't have to go through with it you know." He said and she smiled.

"That's the required line right here for all weddings isn't it?" she asked with a chuckle.

Miles shrugged. "Maybe, but it's still true."

Charlie smiled and grabbed his arm. "Thanks, but there's nowhere else I want to be right now." She said. "Except for maybe at the other end of that aisle.

Miles nodded and let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with then." He said and nodded at the kid waiting to cue the music.

…

The music started and Bass saw Monica come walking down the aisle. She smiled at him and gave him a wink. He smiled back but his eyes slide past her, waiting to get his first glimpse of Charlie.

Everyone stood and turned as she and Miles stepped into the aisle and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was breath taking. She always was, but this was different. Not because of the dress or her hair, but because this was when she was going to become his wife.

Charlie smiled at him as she walked, not taking her eyes from him, and before she realized, Miles stopped them in front of Bass and the minister cleared his throat.

"Who give this women to this man?" he asked and Miles cleared his throat. "Her mother and I do." He said.

Charlie looked up at him then and was surprised to see his eyes were wet. She smiled and reached her hand up and lightly touched his cheek and he winked before handing her over to Bass.

Instead of taking a seat beside Rachel, Miles stepped over to stand beside Bass as his best man. They had planned things out this way because they both knew that they each needed Miles on this of all days.

….

"The couple has prepared their own vows. Sebastian?"

Bass smiled and took both of her hands in his. "I'm amazed every time I look at you, not just because you're beautiful, but because everything I never knew I wanted is right here." He said giving her hands a squeeze.

"I need you, more than anyone else in the entire world could ever need you. I need you to take care of me sometimes, I need you to let me take care of you sometimes, and I need you to put up with me." He said and Charlie and the guest laughed.

He smiled a little wider. "But most of all I need you to love me, because I am so completely, devastatingly, in love with you."

He glanced at the minister, signaling he was finished. "Charlotte?"

Charlie chuckled. "Wow how do I follow that?" she asked and Bass chuckled.

"I was reading a book." She said and Bass nodded with a smile. "Of course you were." He said.

Charlie's smile widened and she rolled her eyes. "Shut-up and let me speak." She said and once again everyone laughed.

"It was a book that I have read many times, but I never really understood until now. You see, these two people are so in love that they feel as if they can't, be, without the other. I've always thought it was cheesy and over the top, but I get it now.

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger, because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.

"That's what Catherine said about Heathcliff, but when I read it, it felt like she was speaking about us. You need me to love you?" she asked and he nodded.

Charlie shrugged one shoulder with a smile. "Done."

….

"Do you, Sebastian Monroe, take Charlotte to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

Bass looked into her blue eyes and knew he never wanted to look away. "Always." He answered, as he slipped the ring on her finger. Charlie smiled.

"Do you, Charlotte Matheson, take Sebastian to your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Charlie answered mimicking his action with the ring.

The Minister smiled. "I know pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Bass's smile, if it was possible, grew wider. "Gladly." He said as he gave her hand a tug, pulling her into his arms. His mouth came down over hers and everything faded away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, for the very first time…" the Minister said when they pulled apart after Miles loudly cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Monroe!"

They smiled at each other and grabbed the others hand, and together, amidst the cheers and applauds of their family and friends, they headed down the aisle together.

The wedding might be over, but they both knew, this was really just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is, sadly, at an end with this chapter. But never fear, I will be back. I'm thinking a one shot for their honeymoon. But that will all have to wait until I'm finished with my other story, cause it keeps trying to pull all my attention lol so I want to wait until I can really focus on anything else.
> 
> I also just wanted to let you all know, any time Charlie mentions a book, They are actually favorites of mine. Wuthering Heights is a tragically beautiful story and Emma, that she mentioned in Mistletoe part 2 is actually my very favorite book of all time. So if you haven't read them I highly recommend it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sticking with this series. It came out of no where one day while I was supposed to be working on another project and I just can't seem to let it go now. It means a lot to me to know that there are others out there that love it too. So thank you.
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME! And awesome people are the coolest!

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, chapter one. Start out with a little bit of drama, a little funny thrown in and end on a happy note! :)
> 
> This chapter was actually inspired by the story of my own parents wedding. It was 1980 and there were no cell phones. My aunt had forgotten her panty hose at home so my father (her brother) and her husband (his best man) went to get them. on the way back to the church they got a flat. My uncle had already changed into his tux, but my dad was in a t-shirt and jeans, so he had to change the tire sitting on the side of the highway...all the while my mother was freaking out about where they were because it shouldn't have taken so long to get back with the panty hose.
> 
> Needless to say, it was a pretty worrisome hour or so, but a pretty funny story later on.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If anyone is interested in Charlies dress just follow this... randipandi88.tumblr.com  
> Also, if anyone is interested in knowing, the next chapter for Not A Bad Thing will be up tomorrow :)
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


End file.
